


Call of Duty

by Lemon_drop_lantana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Difficult work assignments, Established Rude/Reno, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana
Summary: There's a problem with the alphas hired to help Rufus through his heat. Tseng needs Rude to step in.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Rude/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	Call of Duty

Rude happens to be looking up when Tseng sweeps into headquarters. Tseng looks as impeccable as ever. He also looks like he’s about to burn the whole building down and piss on the ashes.

“My office. Now. All three of you.”

Reno gives him a cocked eyebrow as they stand up. Elena has already jumped to her feet and hustled after Tseng with a sharp, _Yes sir._

Rude closes the door quietly. Tseng is standing behind his desk and he motions them all to come close. Laying on the desk is a tablet and Tseng spins it to face his three subordinates.

Reno recognizes with a glance what website is open on the tablet. “Holy shit Tseng. BustaKnotXXX? I didn’t realize it was _that_ kinda meeting.” He knows it well. There’s no better place to go if you want to jerk off to top-notch omegas taking knots. They had some _filthy_ stuff. Heat denial and fisting and creampie, of course. But also double knotting, knot yanking, mouth knotting. It got _extreme._

Tseng silences him with a look. “Keep your mouth _shut,_ Reno.” He looks significantly at the camera in the corner of his office. Rude gives it a glance and positions himself carefully between the camera and the desk.

Tseng taps on a video and plays it for them. It’s clearly amateur work. A shaky phonecam view, shifting up and down in a slow rhythm that made it obvious that whoever took the video was fucking the omega in the frame. The camera slowly panned from the shoulders down. The omega’s body was beautiful. Pale and lithe and appealingly muscular. Also, tense and desperate with need, hands pressing down over their abdomen as if trying to better feel the cock inside of them.

Tseng had the volume turned down to a whisper, but they could hear the exhausted, pleading words of an omega far gone with heat. A masculine voice. _Please, alpha. Please, please, please. I need your knot._ Rude tilted his head. The voice sounded familiar.

The camera continued panning down to show the omega’s pretty, cut cock. Flushed, bobbing, and dripping precum onto the backs of his hands. And finally, it showed the alpha’s big cock, gliding into him. The knot was almost fully formed and the video showed the omega’s body stretching around it obscenely with each thrust.

The begging grew more pathetic until finally, the alpha seemed to lose control. The video showed scattered flashes of skin before it was dropped down into the sheets and all that was left was the audio. Grunting and growling from the alpha. Flesh slapping. The omega crying and purring with pleasure. Reno shifted his hard cock to a more comfortable position in his pants. If Tseng was gonna show him porn at work then he wasn’t gonna be shy about it. Rude maintained his stoic mien, but his pants were getting just as tight as Reno’s. Elena was wide-eyed. They all kept their mouths shut because surely there was a good reason that Tseng was showing them porn in his office. Something not related to orgies with coworkers.

As the noise tapered off, the phone was picked up again. It showed the omega’s hole, knotted tight against the alpha. Cum leaking out of his stretched rim. Then the phone flashed up the omega’s body again, covered in his own cum, limp and panting, before the video cut out.

The three blink at it. The omega’s had face flashed by so quickly it was hard to realize that the blur _was_ a face. Much less to recognize it.

Elena gasps and clamps her hand over her mouth. “Was that….?”

Tseng sets his mouth in a grim line and rolls the frame back to the split-second, blurry view. White-blond hair. Pale skin flushed pink. The head was tipped backward so most of what was captured was a long neck and a sharp jaw, with just the vaguest glimpse of a very pretty face. But it was the black-and-indigo blur in the corner of the frame that clinched it. They each know whose bedroom is decorated with art like that.

 _Rufus fuckin’ Shinra._

Reno whistles, low and quiet. Rude is growling. Elena still has her hand over her mouth.

Tseng nods. This is clearly a Very Bad Situation. The VP could be a pain in the ass, but he was _their_ pain in the ass. Their corporate sponsor, as it were. And they take care of him. When Rufus first presented as an omega in his teens, the Turks kept it utterly quiet and helped him deal with and disguise the periods of sickness that came from long-term use of suppressants. It allowed Rufus to learn the family business and to establish himself as a player in Shinra politics, even if his father, knowing the truth about him, treated him like trash.

When, at twenty-two, Rufus decided to go off suppressants and come out with his designation, the Turks were there again to support him. With one of his suited killers standing at his right hand, nobody ever dared to suggest that an omega couldn’t do business deals. And those who made snide remarks among friends were often paid late-night visits by Reno who played the role of deranged bodyguard-cum-potential-murderer convincingly. Very few people ever needed a second visit from the Turks to persuade them to shape up their behavior.

And most importantly, when the Tseng realized that Rufus was going to experience heats, during which he would be exceptionally vulnerable, he insisted on hand-selecting and approving the alphas who would spend that time with Rufus— at least until Rufus found a trustworthy partner. Which meant that Tseng was responsible for putting Rufus, at his most vulnerable, in the hands of whatever shit stain alpha recorded him and uploaded the video to one of the largest porn exchanges on Gaia.

Rufus’s heats are already a nightmare. They come on fast and strong, their timing is unpredictable, and they last for nearly a week—almost twice as long as usual for an omega his age. The whole team both misses the stability of the suppressant years and hates the fact that all those years screwed up Rufus’s system so much he’s still dealing with irregular heats two years in.

The first one happened just one week after he stopped taking the meds. It hit him like a bullet in the middle of the workday. Tseng had been with him, and they couldn’t even move Rufus out of his office because he was screaming his head off for a knot within the first hour. They were lucky it was Tseng who was with him when it hit. As a beta he was less influenced by the pheromones, although even he had wanted to fuck Rufus, just to quiet him. Tseng had made Reno call in a bomb threat so they could clear the building and get Rufus back to his penthouse where nobody would hear him desperate and begging.

They hadn’t agreed to a plan beforehand so no one was comfortable actually fucking the VP, but the seven days that they spent containing Rufus to his room and listening to him cry for cock were an utter nightmare for the Turks. Tseng was embarrassed that he hadn’t planned better for the situation and spent the whole time terrified that this would damage Rufus’s reputation and standing.

Reno, and Rude— either of whom _could_ have knotted Rufus, instead had to grit their teeth and listen to him suffer while wearing masks to filter out his pheromones. It wasn’t even a picnic for Elena either who sympathized terribly with Rufus’s pain, even though as a beta, she couldn’t truly understand it. 

The whole ordeal was so nerve-wracking that Tseng said he’d bring in Hojo to sedate the VP before they went through that again. Rude and Reno just exchanged a glance that said everything. They knew of a simpler solution to deal with the VP.

Needless to say, everyone got their shit in order before the second heat. Tseng had a bench approved alphas five deep. All of the Turks knew that at the slightest whiff of heat, that they need to get Rufus back to his penthouse in short order, and call Tseng to speed dial his roster of alphas to find one who could arrive within the hour. That system has somehow held together without disaster for the last seven heats.

And now this. They are fucked unless they get on disaster control. Either Rufus will have them all slaughtered, or he’ll lose his power and someone else will.

Of course, Tseng already has a plan.

“We can fix this if we act today. I need each of you operating at your best.”

The three straighten their spines and look serious. They all know what is on the line.

“Reno. Here is a list of the four alphas that Rufus has seen during his heats. I’ve sent images from the video to your phone. Figure out which one made this video and kill him. If any of them give you trouble, kill them. I don’t care if you kill all of them, just handle it. Quickly.”

Reno gives him a feral smile. “Got it, boss. Dick-inspector-murderer at your service.” He leaves with a sloppy salute.

“Elena. Your task is to make sure this video disappears. From the website. From anyone who has downloaded it. Everywhere.”

She gulps. It’s a near-impossible task, but she knows better than to argue. “Yes sir.” She slips from the office, closing the door behind her.

Rude and Tseng are left alone, standing together looking down at the image on the tablet. “Rude, what I am asking of you is a lot, but you know what it means to be a Turk.” Rude looks up to see Tseng’s face looking as serious and severe as always. “Rufus will be in heat soon. I need you to take care of the VP.”

Tseng says nothing more, but the implications are crystal clear. Rude looks at him steadily. “You’re sure he wants that?”

“I would… prefer that he does. If he is hesitant, perhaps you can _convince_ him.”

“Understood.” Rude rolled his shoulders. He understood that Tseng would be very unhappy if Rufus spent another week scream-begging for cock. It’s too risky for everyone. One way or another, Rude needs to fuck the VP.

“Good. You should report to his office now. You are to guard the VP until… until you’re done.”

Rude looked alarmed. “Is it that soon?”

Tseng nods somberly. “I was with him this morning and I could smell it starting. I think it will hit within 48 hours.” For a beta, Tseng has exceptional senses and he has made it his job to be in tune with Rufus. “I was just about to call an alpha when…” he nods at the tablet.

Rude gives him a steady look. “Not to pry, sir, but how were you made aware of the video?”

Tseng actually gives him a wry smile. “Reeve. But don’t you dare tell anyone. Particularly your partner. I don’t want to repay his loyalty by subjecting him to derision.”

The image of the mild-mannered beta jacking off to the sort of nasty porn featured on BustaKnotXXX was amusing, but Rude kept it off his face. “Of course, sir.”

“You better go now, Rude. My nose could be off.”

“Yes, sir.” He heads for the door.

“And Rude,” Tseng clears his throat. “It might be better to get this over with some speed.” He gives Rude a significant look.

“Understood, sir.” Rude understands that Tseng wants him to bring on Rufus’s heat as quickly as possible. And that is something he can do.

////

Rude tries not to get worked up as he takes the elevator up to the executive level. To go and knot the goddamn VP. It’s not something that he has thought about a lot. Rufus is either his boss or his boss’s boss, depending on your perspective, and Rude isn’t one to lust after what he can’t have.

But he _has_ thought about it. Rufus is… gorgeous. He's all porcelain skin and blond hair and appealing lines. And Rude would admit to himself he’d like to see Rufus needy and on his knees once or twice. Rude doesn’t have a problem taking orders from an omega, but he can’t deny that, deep down, he would be very pleased to give a few orders himself.

Despite his efforts to keep himself in check, Rude can feel the alpha aggressiveness rising in his blood as he walks into the executive suite. There are two troopers standing outside of Rufus’s office.

“You’re dismissed.” Rude already has his hand on the doorknob when one of the troopers lays a hand on his arm. Jerks back immediately when Rude starts growling.

“Dismissed!” he snaps, and they turn on their heels and dash for the door. Turks are dangerous enough when they’re not fucking growling. 

Rude steps through the door and closes it behind him. He takes a deep breath and knows that Tseng is right. Rufus smells like _sex_. Like warm skin and panting breaths and blood rising to the surface. And like Rufus himself, of course, at his most appealing. Sharp and crisp. He smells just as fussy as he is. But still delicious.

He looks up as Rude takes up residence next to the door. “Rude? What are you doing here?”

“Tseng sent me to guard you.” It’s somewhat true.

Rufus raises an eyebrow. The Turks don’t always guard him when he’s at headquarters, but if they do, it’s usually Tseng or Elena. Rude and Reno do more fieldwork and typically only handle guard duty for big events. Tseng seems to be careful about leaving him alone with the alphas. Understandable. And yet, here is Rude. Standing quietly in his office. Smelling like dinner.

“Is there a threat of some sort?” Rufus asks.

“No,” Rude responds. As terse as ever. Rufus rolls his eyes. He almost asks Rude to stand outside his office but something makes him hesitate. Rude is always professional and if he’s choosing to be in the office there must be a reason. 

Rufus shrugs. “Very well.” He turns back to his work.

It’s an hour later when Rufus realizes he feels unusually warm. He pulls on his collar and looks up at the air vent. He can hear it blowing but he’s breaking out in sweat, skin feeling moist and clammy. Particularly between his legs. _Oh shit._

“Rude,” he says with some urgency.

“Sir?”

“I think you had better call Tseng.” With as much dignity as he can muster, Rufus adds, “I think I’m going into heat.”

“Yes sir, you are.”

Rufus startles, then feels like a fool. Of course Rude can smell him. That’s part of the reason Tseng recruited him. The man is an alpha turned up to eleven. He can smell an omega three rooms away.

“Well then,” Rufus continues in a scathing tone. “Why haven’t you called for one of my alphas?”

“You see, sir,” Rude steps closer to the desk. “There have been some… problems… with your alphas. And we thought it might be better to handle this… in-house.”

Rufus gives him a flat stare. “What sorts of problems?”

“Nothing to worry about, sir. You know that the Turks will always take care of you.” Rude has come all the way in front of Rufus’s desk, and the earthy scent of him is making Rufus feel lightheaded. “In any way that you need.”

Rufus’s eyes blink once as he realizes what Rude means. “You can’t be serious.”

“Wouldn’t it be better, sir, to go through your heat with someone you are certain you can trust?” His voice slow and deep, like a caress on Rufus’s skin.

Rufus’s mouth is open but he can’t seem to get the words out. “But you’re my subordinate! And…” his cheeks turn faintly pink. He clears his throat. “Heat is not the most dignified time and I would prefer that the Turks not… see me…” he trails off.

“Begging?” Rude asks and instantly gets a glare from Rufus. He wonders if Rufus was too far gone with his first heat to realize that every one of the Turks got to hear him begging for cock and jacking off for hours. Rude walks around the desk so that Rufus has to look up at him. Has to breathe in the scent he stopped holding back an hour ago. Rude takes off his sunglasses and dares to trace his fingers down Rufus’s jaw.

“You can trust the Turks to take care of you.” Rude’s eyes are turning dark. “You won’t need to beg because I’ll give you everything you need before you can even ask for it. We can… start ahead of time.”

Rufus shudders against Rude’s hand like he’s doing everything he can not to lean into the touch. He swallows as he looks up at Rude. The scent of anxiety rises and Rude wants to reassure this nervous omega. He understands that Rufus hates to show weakness.

“How about this,” Rude offers, tracing his thumb just under his pouty lower lip. “How about I beg you first?”

Rufus looks up at him with wide eyes. The heat scent has caught like fire and Rude can feel the rising warmth of his skin even through his gloves. As an alpha, he wouldn’t normally do this, but Rude knows what his mission is. Do whatever it takes to knot Rufus Shinra.

“Please, sir. Let me knot you. Let me give you what you need.”

Rufus hisses in a breath and Rude can smell the slick as Rufus shifts in his chair. His voice comes out strained. “Aren’t you sleeping with Reno?”

“Reno can’t take my knot.”

Rufus rallies enough to give Rude a sharp stare. “Do you really want to?”

“Desperately.”

////

Rufus lets Rude bring him to the penthouse. He’s not gone with heat yet, but it’s a close thing. Rude is confident his proximity is speeding things up. His scent has always been potent. It’s probably why Tseng selected him. He wants to get the VP in and out of heat as quickly as possible.

The minute the door closes behind them, Rude is on the job—undressing Rufus expertly, eager to get down to that hot, smooth skin. Jacket and vest drop on the floor as Rude angles Rufus back towards his bedroom. Next comes the shirt and as soon as it’s pushed back over his shoulders, Rude’s mouth finds the scent gland in the curve of his neck.

With a surprised gasp, Rufus’s body goes limp. He would fall to the floor but Rude is moving to catch him the instant he goes weak. Hitches him up into strong arms and carries Rufus into the bedroom, still mouthing at his neck.

“Rude,” Rufus moans as he’s laid gently on the bed. He puts a slim hand on Rude’s collarbone to push him back. Rude disengages with one last lick to Rufus’s scent gland that makes him whimper.

“I don’t usually…” Rufus touches the gland himself, not to cover it but like he can’t help but stroke it himself after Rude’s mouth is gone. The sight of Rufus pleasuring himself makes Rude feel oddly possessive. “I don’t usually let alphas lick my neck.”

Rude is taken aback. “What?” He forgets the _sir._

Rufus pulls his phone out of his pants pocket. Opens something, scrolls, hands his phone to Rude.

Rude looks at the phone in confusion as he kneels on the bed. It’s the contract. The specifications Rufus laid out for the alphas who service him. No kissing. No scenting. No biting. No fisting. No hair pulling. Scent gland is off-limits. No restraining with hands or other implements. No gagging. No submissive kneeling positions. It goes on.

“You have got to be kidding.” The words come out of Rude’s mouth before he can censor himself. 

Rufus, half-naked and beautiful, manages to sit up in the bed. He’s trying to compose himself. Smoothes the hair out of his eyes. Tries to focus those hard blue eyes on Rude. “Do you think I should just let them do whatever they want to me? Submit like some desperate omega whore?”

Rude takes a deep breath and tries to decide if he has it in him to give Rufus a high school sex-ed primer right now. _That’s what heats are about._ Submission. That’s what feels good, and what satisfies the heat. That’s what instinct must be telling Rufus to do... if he could only shut up and listen for a minute and stop worrying about being a goddamn Shinra. 

No wonder his heats last for a week. As eager as Rude is to knot Rufus, this is certainly a buzzkill. No matter how sexy Rufus is, fucking for a week is going to be unpleasantly exhausting. Particularly if Rude is denied all the good parts of helping an omega through heat. Like tasting his scent. Or pushing him around a bit.

It isn’t surprising that Rufus would be protective of his scent gland. It is a very intimate place to be touched. Any attention to the scent gland induces a strong feeling of submission in omegas—which helps satisfy the heat. Biting does the trick. Licking is a good proxy if biting is off the table—although most omegas _want_ to be bitten. Doing neither sounds… miserable.

“Sir,” Rude lays the phone on the nightstand. “We can do it your way.” He tries to keep a neutral tone of voice. “And here’s how it will go. I’ll knot you nice and polite for three days. It won't be enough. By the third day, you’ll be desperate. You’ll beg me to hold you down and force you. To fuck your throat. To _bite you.”_

Rufus is shivering with desire. The scent of it is thick in the air.

Rude quirks his lips in a smirk. “And you’ll be _very_ unhappy with me because I _won’t._ I have excellent self-control. So you’ll suffer through three more days of heat, begging for what you can’t have until you’re too exhausted and it subsides.”

Rufus glares at him. Rude has described his heats perfectly.

“Or,” he puts his hand on Rufus’s bare chest and pushes him flat on the bed. Rufus allows it but doesn’t look happy about it. “Or you could decide right now to let me do my job and _take care_ of you.” Rude looms over him, not yet letting Rufus feel his weight.

Rude noses Rufus’s head back and licks the other side of his neck. The side where Rufus’s fingers aren’t tracing over his own scent gland. The side that doesn’t feel _near_ _ly_ as good.

“Sir, I assure you that I can fuck this heat out of you in three very pleasant days, if you’d let me… break the rules.” He presses into Rufus to let him feel his weight. “Two days if you let me bite you.”

“I… don’t like the way it makes me feel.”

“You don’t, sir?” Rude keeps the skepticism out of his voice. 

Rufus is silent but panting against Rude’s neck.

“Maybe you might indulge me this one time. As an experiment.”

“Maybe.”

Rude gently moves Rufus’s hand off his neck. Lets his hot breath fall on soft skin. He doesn’t make contact, yet.

“Sir?”

Rufus clenches his teeth. "Don’t make me beg. Don’t _let_ me beg.”

“Yes, sir,” Rude answers. He doesn’t specify exactly how he’s going to prevent begging, but he has some ideas as he begins tonguing at the sensitive gland. Rufus groans and his body relaxes by degrees. He tastes delicious, at the very edge of heat. It will hit him any time now.

Rufus’s eyes are distant when Rude pulls back to finish undressing him. Strips him naked without fanfare. He’s so fucking pretty. Rude has seen it before in the shaky phonecam video, but it’s better live. His skin is smooth and creamy. He’s muscular and fit but still has that omega softness that makes Rude want to press into him and leave marks. His cock is flushed pink and hard.

Rufus still smells anxious though. His hands grip the blankets like he’s afraid of what they’ll do if they let go. The heat hasn’t hit yet but it must be painful for Rufus to try and hold on to this self-control. 

Better if he were to give that up entirely. That’s work Rude is willing to put in. He scoops Rufus off the bed and pulls him back against his chest. Works a hand into all that fine, blond hair, tugs Rufus’s head to the side and covers that scent gland with his mouth again. Only this time, he lets Rufus feel the slightest scrape of teeth.

“Rude!”

A shiver courses through Rufus and he grinds back on Rude’s cock.

“I thought we agreed to bend the rules this time,” Rude murmurs into his ear.

 _“Bend_ them, not _break_ them,” Rufus hisses as Rude’s mouth falls back on his neck. And yet, he’s rocking his hips back against Rude, rubbing his ass along Rude’s hardening cock.

“Have you ever had a heat and _not_ begged to be bitten?” Rude asks. He raises his wrist to Rufus’s face.

Rufus licks his lips. He’s surrounded in Rude’s scent now. Earthy and warm. Rich and piney. The heat of Rude’s wrist is calling to him.

“I don’t know,” he answers irritably. and grabs Rude’s forearm with both hands, pressing the scent gland into his mouth. He moans over it, licking compulsively like he wants to fill his mouth with Rude’s scent. Pressing his tongue against the gland to get more. A stream of drool runs down Rude’s arm towards his elbow, tickling his skin.

“That’s good, sir. Take what you need.” And then Rude returns to the topic at hand. He’d like to think he’s following Tseng’s orders to get Rufus through his heat as quickly as possible. But maybe he just wants to see the marks from his teeth in that perfect skin.

“I can only stop you from begging if I can give you what you want,” Rude coaxes. “Otherwise I might have to gag you.” He tightens the hand he has in Rufus’s hair. A gentle enough pressure to still feel good. “Your choice, sir.”

Rufus swallows and removes his mouth from Rude’s arm. Turns his head to see Rude out of the corner of his eye.

“Fine. You may bite me.” His voice is breathy but controlled. “But nowhere visible when I am dressed.”

“Of course, sir.” Rude wraps his hand around Rufus’s wrist and presses into his scent gland there, while still kissing his neck. 

Rufus whimpers. “Well…?” he asks sounding frustrated.

“I will when you’re ready,” Rude says, and then shoves Rufus chest-first down into the bedding.

Rufus starts panting out a protest but cuts off with a choke as Rude pushes two fingers into his ass. He’s dripping wet already and Rude would be bothered about the fact that he’s made a mess on Rude’s pants if it wasn’t such a fucking turn-on. 

The cool, clear scent. The slippery slickness. The feeling of Rufus’s ass pulsing around his fingers like it wants to pull his whole hand in. It’s been too long since Rude has been with an omega in heat. He’s forgotten how intoxicating their _need_ is. The way every motion, scent, sound calls to his knot. _Fill me._

Rude has to close his eyes and exert all his self-control not to give Rufus more than he can handle. Because he’s _tight._ It’s clear the VP isn’t fucking anybody outside of his heats. Or he’s still stressed. Or both.

So Rude fingers and stretches him open with gentle strokes. Murmurs his approval as Rufus gets softer, wetter, and louder. There’s no fight in Rufus, for the moment at least. He’s hitched one knee out to the side and is arching his back like he wants nothing more than to present himself to Rude. It’s adorable the way that cute, round ass shifts back in time like it’s begging for more.

“You’re doing so good, sir.”

Rude is so enchanted by the way Rufus has gone limp and pliant on the bed, the way Rufus squeezes those four fingers now going into his body, that he doesn’t realize that the situation has escalated. A soft noise pulls Rude out of his reverie. Rufus is moaning and grinding his untouched cock down into the bedding. He’s pulling his own hair. He’s gritting his teeth again like he’s trying to prevent words from escaping his lips. The heat has arrived in full force.

“Shit,” Rude scolds himself and pulls his fingers out of Rufus’s slick ass. He needs to get his clothes off right now. But Rufus can’t wait. He cries out in frustration, flips over, and crawls to Rude who’s standing next to the bed trying to kick his pants off his feet and unbutton his shirt at the same time.

Rufus appears to want to help but his hands only get in the way. He can’t even manage to pull down Rude’s boxers and he’s whimpering like a kitten, pressing his face into Rude’s abs. 

“Rude,” he pleads. “I need you.”

“Shhhh,” Rude soothes. No begging, Rufus said. “It’s ok, it’s ok. Here, baby.” Rude shoves down his boxers with one hand while he uses the other to hold the back of Rufus’s head so Rude can press his cock into Rufus’s mouth. “Here you go. Does that help? This is what I’m about to put inside of you.”

Rufus seems startled, but after one lap at the wet tip, he takes the head into his mouth and sucks with a satisfied hum. At least Rufus can’t beg with his mouth full, and the precum is full of pheromones and will soothe him. Rude thrusts into Rufus’s mouth with the smallest, gentle motions as he shrugs out of his shirt and jacket and works off his boxers. His cock is large, even by alpha standards, so Rufus can’t get much more than the head in his mouth, but it’s still a pretty sight.

He runs his hands through silky platinum-blond hair while Rufus laps up every drop that leaks from his erection. “Are you ready, sir?”

Rufus sits back on his heels and his eyes have that unfocused, glazed look of an omega in need.

“Yes, alpha.”

The words do something to Rude. Unwind him. Fracture his control. In a single breath, Rude has Rufus down on his back with his legs pushed to his chest and spread wide. His gorgeous hole is gleaming with slick and Rude pushes himself in with a single thrust.

 _Omega._ Rude’s brain stops working for a minute. It’s been a long time since he felt the intense, slick warmth of an omega in heat sheathing his cock. The only thoughts in his head are _more, deeper, faster._

Rufus keens as Rude fucks him furiously, throwing those pale legs over his shoulders so that Rude can hold his ass up off the bed at the perfect height. Rufus’s body bounces on his cock with their momentum, increasing the force as they come together.

Rufus is tight and hot and seizing around him in the perfect way, already trying to milk the seed out of him. They’ve barely begun but Rude feels his knot thickening already, stretching Rufus open with each thrust. 

But it’s not fast enough for Rufus. He takes a deep breath and a chorus of desperate sounds falls from his lips. Rude knows the words aren’t far behind, but it’s hard for Rufus to piece them together while he’s being fucked so hard.

Finally, he gets some out. “I _need_ it,” Rufus groans desperately. _“Please.”_

He takes a breath to speak again, but Rude, remembering the no-begging mandate, sticks two fingers deep into his mouth and presses down on his tongue, gagging him.

Rufus’s eyes roll and he comes immediately, making a harsh sound that’s somewhere in between choking and groaning with pleasure. His body goes rigid and his head arches back, instinctively baring his neck to Rude.

Biting him is tempting, but Rude is too busy working his now-aching knot inside. They’ve done things backwards. Usually, the omega comes from the knot. Now, Rufus’s muscles are already clenching, trying to coax the seed out of him, making it hard to force his knot inside. 

Rude has to grab onto Rufus’s slim hips and use his strength to pull him onto it. Rufus is still coming, and also _screaming,_ as the knot pushes past his tight opening. Rude knows it’ll be worth it in the end. Rufus needs both the knot and his cum to satisfy the heat.

When the knot is finally seated inside, pressing against all those sweet spots within Rufus, his body seizes again, locking them together. Rude falls forward with the pleasure of it—being squeezed so tight—and sighs in satisfaction as he reaches his peak and starts filling Rufus with cum. 

The feeling of Rufus’s soft skin under his chest is soothing. Rude’s mouth falls on Rufus’s neck again and he licks softly, tasting his relief at being knotted. Rufus is already floating away on an ocean of hormones. Between the knot and Rude’s tongue and the warmth of all that seed inside him, he passes out like a cat in the sun, muttering nonsense that sounds like _Odin’s own cock._

With a small chuckle, Rude rolls them so that Rufus is laying limp against his chest. All fucked out is a good look for Rufus. Sweet and gentle with parted lips and fluttering eyelashes. His scent is satisfaction, and now a little bit of Rude’s own as well. 

Rude holds Rufus close to keep him soothed and admires the way his hair shines golden in the last of the sunlight until the light fades and he closes his eyes too.

////

The night passes in a blur. Rufus’s bedroom is pitch black when Rude wakes again. There’s not even an alarm clock casting off an artificial glow. Absolutely nothing.

But Rude can feel Rufus rutting against him like an animal, needy beyond words. In the darkness, Rude can only hear the desperation, smell the want, feel feverish, soft skin rubbing all over his body. Rufus is whimpering as he sucks on Rude’s neck, and Rude doesn’t think he’s ever smelled a scent so enticing.

Instinct takes over before he can even remember who it is in the bed with him.

Rude rolls on top of the slim, warm body, and presses Rufus face down into the bed. Captures his narrow wrists and holds them at the small of his back before thrusting inside with a growl. Their bodies are knotted together before Rufus is even awake enough to ask for it. Rude rocks the knot gently inside of Rufus for a long time and Rufus just keeps coming.

They cycle through sleep and wake, tangled together, sticky and damp and still feverishly hot. Rufus takes Rude’s knot at least three more times that night, growing more uninhibited with every passing hour in the dark.

Rude doesn’t know when the biting starts, but it’s Rufus who bites first, shocking Rude when he feels dull teeth clamp down on his shoulder. For most alphas, it’s quite rare to be bitten. Rude’s used to it since Reno teethes on him like a puppy but it still makes his adrenaline spike. 

His teeth are in Rufus’s neck with his next thrust. Rude can’t stop. He bites down the line of Rufus’s shoulder and Rufus just wraps his legs tighter around Rude’s hips and orders _harder… harder._ When his teeth finally break through the skin, Rufus comes screaming, and Rude laps the blood off his neck while holding Rufus, freshly knotted, in his lap.

The last time they fuck that night, Rude lets Rufus climb on top and wear himself out riding. They’re both exhausted so Rude jerks Rufus off until his shaking, squeezing climax pulls Rude over the edge too. Rufus collapses with a sigh against Rude’s chest and nuzzles his head into the crook of Rude’s shoulder to suck on his neck like he’s a pacifier.

Rude thinks it’s adorable. Rufus has already started to smell like him and it makes Rude feel both possessive and comforted. He knows that these feelings are caused by the heat and the hormones, but it feels so good to indulge them as he strokes Rufus’s back until he sleeps.

////

Morning reveals the less pleasant parts of heat. They are covered in slick, cum, and sweat. The bed is disgusting. Rude hopes there’s a waterproof layer somewhere between these satin sheets and the mattress. 

Rufus is beautiful though. Every omega is beautiful in heat but Rufus particularly so. He seems softer and more relaxed. And luckily, still sound asleep.

Rude quietly calls the butler and asks for breakfast and new bedding. He gathers Rufus into his arms and carries him into a warm bath. The caretaking parts of heat have always appealed to Rude. Giving someone what they _need_. 

That’s part of why he and Reno fit together so well, despite both being alphas. Reno has a lot of needs. But washing his mess off of Rufus in the bath and handling his tender skin with care does fulfill something primal in Rude. As does seeing the bite marks all over Rufus’s shoulders and down the full length of one arm. There are a few on his hips too. Rude may have gone overboard, but biting was a very effective way to shut Rufus up so he couldn’t beg.

Rufus is drowsy through the bath—taking five or so knots will do that to a person—but he begins stirring once Rude washes his hair. He shifts his hips against Rude’s. He traces down Rude’s chest. He sighs _alpha._

There’s barely enough time to get Rufus back into the bed, now made up with clean sheets, before Rude is fucking him again. Rufus is so relaxed he doesn’t open his eyes. But he does pull Rude’s face to his and kiss him. For Rude, it feels like a win.

////

The heat breaks on the morning of the third day. Rude feels a bit smug that he was right. Two and a half days is a Rufus record.

Rufus kicks him out pretty quickly after that and it’s a bit jarring to go from holding and hand-feeding the VP to being told, "Thanks, here's your jacket. We shall never speak of this.”

But Rude has thick skin. And he knows Rufus loved every minute of it.

When Rude gets back to his apartment Reno is on his couch watching TV. It’s not a surprise. Reno rarely returns to his own place, even when Rude is away. The scent is jarring at first. That strong, musky alpha smell is so alien after being coated in the sweet scent of Rufus. Rude breathes deeply as he strips off his jacket and tie. Each breath brings him back to Reno—his pretty mouth and clever hands and muscular ass. Rude is eager to touch him again.

Reno doesn’t look happy though. He gives Rude a glance out of the corner of his eye, sniffs pointedly, and goes back to his show.

Rude comes and sits on the couch. He has to pick up Reno’s legs and lay them back over his lap. Reno doesn’t respond. So Rude leans over him, bringing them chest to chest.

“Hey.” He says as if this is a normal greeting.

Reno rolls his eyes and turns off the TV. He focuses on Rude with an annoyed look. “So ya fucked Rufus Shinra, huh?”

“Well… yeah. That was the assignment.”

Reno sniffs again. “You even shower? You smell more like him than you.”

“I thought maybe you’d like that,“ Rude teases. He leans in to kiss Reno, but Reno turns his head away so Rude licks his neck instead.

“Are you mad at me, baby?” he asks kissing under Reno’s jawline.

 _“No,”_ Reno huffs. 

Rude pulls back with a smirk. “Jealous?” he guesses. “C’mon Reno, you know no omega would ever tempt me away from you. It was just work.”

Reno is silent.

“Hey, we fuck omegas all the time for our ruts. It’s no big deal. Don’t be jealous." 

Reno smacks him on the shoulder. “You dumb motherfucker. I’m not jealous of Rufus.”

“No?” Rude asks. “Cuz you look pretty pissy to me.”

Reno slaps him hard on the ass. “I’m jealous of _you,_ you dick. How come I got sent off to do the dirty work and you got to go fuck the heat out of Rufus? I’m just as alpha as you are. My dick would do the trick.”

Rude laughs softly into his neck. “That sounds like a jingle. You can pitch it to Tseng next time. Maybe we can trade-off.”

“No fucking way,” Reno grouses. “Now that he’s got to ride that tree trunk you’ve got for a dick, he’s not gonna want me.”

Rude grabs his face and kisses him on the mouth. “Hey, your dick is fantastic. It’s my favorite one behind my own. I know Rufus would love it.”

Reno rolls his eyes but wraps his arms around Rude shoulders and kisses him back. He takes a deep breath.

“Damn, you really do smell like him. It’s kinda hot.” Reno grabs Rude’s neck to draw closer. Licks over his scent gland and moans. “Fuck, I can even taste him on you.” His cock gets hard under Rude’s hip.

Rude grins into Reno’s hair. “Wanna fuck me and pretend I’m him?”

Reno groans and kicks his heels down on the couch. “Yes,” he grates out, grabbing Rude’s ass to grind up into him. “You’ll tell me what he was like?”

“Yeah,” Rude whispers into his ear. “He was slick and so tight I could barely get my knot in the first time. And he came the instant I gagged him with my fingers.”

“Fuck. That’s it. Get up.” Reno pushes Rude off him and hauls them both off the couch. “Take your pants off!” he orders as he drags Rude towards the bedroom.

“Yes, alpha,” Rude jokes. “But seriously Reno, if you knot me again I’m not gonna let you fuck me for a month.”

“It was _one time,_ Rude…”

**Author's Note:**

> I write dirty things on twitter too. [ @lemondroplan](https://twitter.com/LemonDropLan)


End file.
